1. Field of the Invention
Devices, systems, and methods consistent with the invention relate to welding, and more specifically related to starting an arc welding process.
2. Description of the Related Art
When starting a welding application the welding electrode (or filler wire) can tend to spatter when the electrode makes contact with the work piece. This typically occurs because the welding current is started at the time contact is made between the electrode and the work piece. The spatter can cause defects in the weld joint. Accordingly, an improved arc starting method is desired.